iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Kukui
"''...when you are saying good-bye to someone you love, you gotta show them one last smile yeah!"' '''Professor Kukui' is the regional Pokémon professor of Sun and Moon, situated in the Alola region. Description(s) ''From the Offical Pokemon S&M website:Professor Kukui is the Alola region's dependable Pokémon professor. He lives near your home and looks out for you. He's passionate about his research into Pokémon moves and has sometimes taken direct hits from Pokémon when there was something to be learned from it. '''From the offical Pokemon S&M guide: Physical Appearance Professor Kukui is a man presumably in his late 20's, who has black eyes, and black hair tied as a bun. He wears a white cap with a rainbow symbol on the middle. Kukui also wears glasses with green frames, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a green garter and white ribbon in the middle and sports a pair of green shoes with white outlines. Kukui also wears a grey ring on his ring finger. During the challenge at the Pokémon League, Kukui wears a Z Ring. As Masked Royal in SM063, Professor Kukui wears a wrestling outfit; a black wrestling tights with a white trim and has three Poke Ball designs in each sides and white knee-high wrestling boots. He also wears a brown elbowband on his right elbow and two matching black wristbands with a white trim on his wrists. To complete the outfit, he wears a red flame designed wrestling mask with green and light blue with blue designs at the back of his mask. From the offical Pokemon S&M website: Sporting a white lab coat slung casually over his bare torso, he shows off his own unique style. Personality Kukui is a helpful person that tries to give pointers to his cousin and welcome him in Alola region. Kukui has an emphasis on battling and studies Pokémon's moves. Sometimes, during battles, he disguises himself with a mask and called himself as the Masked Royal to build up the hype. Extra Information Pokemon Region: Alola Relatives: Professor Burnet (wife) Class:Professor, "Champion" Biography: '''Before coming to Alola, Kukui had a journey through Kanto, where he fought against the Gym Leaders. Though it was a hard challenge, Kukui managed to participate in the Pokémon League and went all the way up to face "the dragon user in the cape". This made him motivated to construct the Alola's Pokémon League and invite strong trainers to become the Elite Four. He was also appointed to be a Trial Captain, but Kukui refused to become one. Kukui is the regional professor, who also is affiliated with the Pokémon School. Once the Pokémon League on Alola region is opened, Kukui is the final trainer the player character has to face. Though not officially the Champion, Kukui is nevertheless a powerful trainer. Quote(s) Memorable: "One more thing,cousin-the name's Kukui! Who's this Masked Royal you're talking about?!" -if choosing "Professor?" when talking to the "Masked Royal" "What's going on? Some Team Skull punks just ran past me going in the other directions,yeah? -when you beat Team Skull grunts and Kukui is walking to you, unaware of the battle. "Welcome to paradise,cousin! This is the Alola region!" - Kukui welcomes the player upon first time entering Alola. Link to offical Pokemon S&M page ''[http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/people-alola/ '''http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/people-alola/]'' When he sat on Waluigi (not to mention one Meowth and two Joltiks) In Progress. Gallery ] Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Professors Category:Characters/People who will sit on Waluigi Category:Game Characters who will sit on Waluigi Category:Anime Characters who will sit on Waluigi Category:Islander Category:Characters who sat on a Pokemon Category:Pokemon Humans Category:Humorous characters Category:TV characters Category:Muscular characters Category:Pokemon characters who will sit on Waluigi Category:P Category:Game Characters Category:K